Series of an Unfortunate Snippet
by Wickedlovely01
Summary: Malec, Clace, and Sizzy! Rated T for language. (But if you're in middle school you've probably heard worse so go ahead and read.)


**A/N: OH LUCIFER SMITE ME NOW! Alright, alright. I know, throw rotten tomatoes at me because I am a horrible person who dosen't keep her promises. I told you a while back I'd update 1940 soon. Well we all know that I will not do that because I'm lazy and I can't write at the moment. I'm not making excuses, I'm not saying it is because of my stupid teachers giving me a empire state building full load of homework every night that I can't update. It is all my fault. Mea culpa, mea maxima culpa. So while I take a while to collect myself, here is some snippets of my new fanfictions. Yeah there is more than one, happy? Most of these are Malec, but I'll have various parts of Sizzy and Clace hinted in there too. **

* * *

"My fear is losing you too soon, Alec."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

~ The Perfect Movie Date

_Lady Lilith whispered worries and fears into the shadowhunters and downworlders minds. What they did to Jonathan and her was not okay. She would have her revenge._

_~ Dreamscape: Revenge_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"We have to end this."

~ Dreamscape

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_"MAGNUS!" Alec yelled, grabbing for his backup blades in the holsters around his waist. "THIS IS NO TIME FOR A COSTUME CHANGE!"_

_~ The Perfect Movie Date_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Who fell asleep?" Jace asked, wrapping his hands tighter around the coffee, as if sucking the warm out from the drink would help him stay awake.

"Simon." Isabelle sighed wearily, running her runed hands through her black hair, the purple bags under her dark eyes prominent as eyeshadow.

Jace sighed. "Lucky bastard. Alright, lets cover our ears."

~ Dreamscape: Warning

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_"I'm sorry this movie date was disastrous." _

_"Don't be. I enjoyed it."_

_~ The Perfect Movie Date_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Blood fell slowly like honey, covering the suspended body with red.

~ Dreamscape: Spiders

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_"Don't you see?" Alec asked, his voice almost raising to a shout to get his point across to his boyfriend and Jace and Isabelle. Simon and Clary remained silent in the background, sipping coffee. That was fine with Alec. "I need to do this. I_ want_ to do this. This is the only way I can protect you." The black haired boy turned to his sister and _parabatai. _"You need to be safe. Why do you think that up until a couple years ago I never killed a demon? It is because I was protecting you idiots." _

_"An idiot?" Jace asked, sounding falsely hurt. "I've been called many things. An asshole, even Jesus, but never an idiot." _

_"Shut up, Wayland." Magnus said softly, but the firmness in his voice could not be missed. "Alec, are you sure you want to do this?" _

_Alec cupped Magnus's cheek softly, and he smiled wearily. "Yeah, I'm positive. Plus I want to sleep again."_

_~ Dreamscape: Sacrifice _

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Is there any reason why you're breaking my china plates at two in the morning?" Magnus asked, his arms folding angrily over his silk purple robe that was decorated with gold stars and moons.

"Yeah," Jace said. "It keeps me awake. It relieves stress. It'll keep you lot up. Take your pick, I've got more."

~ Dreamscape: Waiting

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_"Never thought I'd be in a Mundane hospital. But hey, shit happens."_

_~ Chiaroscuro_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Kay." Alec managed to say dumbly, his voice an octave higher than it usually was. Saying he was terrified didn't even begin to describe what he felt at that moment. What if something went horribly wrong?

~ Chiarosuro

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Simon sat up with a jolt, breathing heavily. Isabelle instantly went to his side, smoothing down his wild brown hair. "What's wrong?" _

_"Talto. Lilith. Whatever you want to call her. She's stronger." Simon said very fast. "The next one of us to fall asleep won't return. That's what she said."_

_~ Dreamscape: Warning_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The smell of waffles wafted through the apartment and dragged a sleepy Alec from bed. It wasn't everyday that Magnus made breakfast for him. What made today so special? _Crap. _Alec thought as he opened his sleep encrusted eyes. _Is it our anniversary?_

_~ Dreamscape: Waffles_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_"Dead." I whispered through my fevered haze. "All of them."_

_"No," A voice said softly, and I could imagine silent tears streaking down pale and impossibly thin cheeks. "Alec is alive. He's here beside you." _

_"Dead." I repeated. "Alec is dead too." _

_~ 1940 _

* * *

**Ok so hopefully that'll hold you lot up until I am feeling up to writing. If you couldn't tell, the normal text signified one fanfic, and the ****_italics _****signified another. Then I went back and put in breakers and the fanfic/chapter their in. Anyways, until next time. **

**Ave Atque Vale,**

**Wicked. **


End file.
